Together and Apart
by heartnickjonas
Summary: Sequel to Heartbroken! 1 year later and Shayla and Nate are still together. Will they be able to handle their relationship on separate tours? Or will the distance break them apart?
1. Stay Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Nate!" Shayla cried as she ran across the grass and jumped into his arms. She was sobbing at this point and he was kissing her hair, her forehead, anywhere he could reach.

"I know we said that I shouldn't come today because it would be too hard but I couldn't not say goodbye. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Shayla sobbed grasping him tighter.

"Shhh. It's okay I know. I was thinking the same thing." He said softly. Just then Shane walked out of the house with his guitar.

"Shay…you wanted to borrow this right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah just for a second." She said wiping her tears and letting go of Nate.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

"I wrote you a song, no matter what happens I want you to remember this okay?" She said.

"Shay nothing's going to happen we're going to be together forever." Nate said.

"I love you and I just want you to know that…

_Natey's eyes are like a jungle  
He smiles, it's like the radio  
He whispers songs into my window  
In words nobody knows  
There's pretty girls on every corner  
That watch him as he's walking home  
Saying, does he know  
Will you ever know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Natey finds another way to be  
The highlight of my day  
I'm taking pictures in my mind  
So I can save them for a rainy day  
It's hard to make conversation  
When he's taking my breath away  
I should say, hey by the way_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story  
That never gets told  
If what you are is a daydream  
I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful  
Every little piece love, don't you know  
You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
When you find everything you looked for  
I hope your life leads you back to my door  
Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_" Shayla finished singing with a sad smile on her face. Connect Three was leaving on their tour today and she was leaving for her tour with Hannah Montana tomorrow. Her and Nate wouldn't see each other almost at all.

"Shayla it will don't worry. I could never not love you. I got you this…" Nate said pulling a ring box out of his pocket. Shayla gasped.

"I'm not proposing don't worry. This is a promise, that I'll love you forever and my heart will always be with you." He slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. It was silver with a little heart shaped ruby in the center on one side it said 'my' and on the other it said 'heart'.

"Nate…" Shayla started as the tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"Shhhh. Keep my heart safe okay?" Nate told her. She nodded and they kissed passionately as they knew this was one of their last kisses for a while. Shayla said her goodbyes to Shane and Jason and the rest of the Gray family before kissing Nate one last time. She stood there on their front lawn tears streaming down her face as she watched their tour bus drive away. Kind of like déjà vu huh?

**a/n: I hope you guys like it!! I have been having major writers block lately but I've picking out songs for this story since before I finished heartbroken and I have wayyyyyyy too many. If you have any song suggestions i'll see if i can work them into the story. REVIEW!**


	2. Stay My Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

"With us here today we have Shayla Correy. Her first CD, About a Boy, went platinum and she's currently touring with Hannah Montana. Great to have you with us Shayla." The host of the show, Rob told the audience.

"Great to be here Rob!" Shayla said smiling brightly at the camera.

"Shayla, you're touring with Hannah, how is that for you?" Rob asked.

"It's amazing, she's one of my best friends and we share a tour bus so it's like slumber parties every night." Shayla told him laughing.

"You're last tour was with the Connect 3 correct?"

"Yes and they're really good friends of mine as well. We grew up together. I miss them terribly." Shayla said.

"And you're dating Nate Gray of Connect 3 is that right?"

"Yes, we've been dating almost than a year now." Shayla said smiling as she thought of Nate. She knew he might not be able to watch right now but he recorded all her appearances on his TiVo so he could watch them when he had time.

"How are the separate tours affecting your relationship?"

"It's hard but we love each other so we make it work." Shayla told him even though inside she was a little nervous about what would happen with this tour. She had been writing a song from a little before they each left for tour two weeks now.

"That's wonderful! So you're going to perform for us right?"

"Of course! Actually I just finished a song last night that I've been working on for about three weeks. It's about relationships on tour actually. Which we were just talking about, isn't that ironic?" Shayla grinned, she couldn't wait for Nate to hear her new song.

"A new song! What a treat! Here's Shayla Correy with…" He trailed off not knowing the name.

"Stay My Baby" Shayla told him as she got up to walk over to where her band was waiting.

"Here's Shayla Correy with Stay My Baby!" Rob announced

"_Stars in love isn't meant to be  
And it's only fantasy  
That's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby_"

_Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby_

_Oohooh Tell me right now  
Oohooh How it's going down_

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_Now that I've gone back on tour  
All I do is think of you  
Sitting back here in my room  
Going crazy_

_But then your call  
Gets me through it all  
Every time I hear you say  
Stay my baby_

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_Stay my baby -- Stay my baby  
Stay my baby -- Stay my baby_

_Oohooh Tell me right now  
Oohooh How it's going down_

_Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)_

_Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby (Stay my baby)  
Stay my baby  
No, I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby  
Stay my baby"_

Nate smiled to himself as he finished watching. He loved when Shayla wrote songs about him. Then it dawned on him. He had only written a handful or so songs about Shayla and she wrote almost all her songs about him. He went to his notebooks and looked at all the songs he started and never finished until he came upon one that he thought she would like.

"I better get to work right away." Nate said to himself. He grabbed his guitar and began to write.

**a/n: Ok there has to be more heartbroken readers out there!! if you are reading this pretty please with sugar on top and icecream in the middle REVIEW and if you read dare you to move, please check out heartbroken and this story because i promise if i get a lot of reviews i'll update dare you to move faster. if i don't start getting more reviews i'll discontinue this story. REVIEW!!**


End file.
